Talk:Tactics: Sinister Destroyer of the Universe/@comment-36445157-20180813034249
My Potara Team, BTW i don't have all the good potara units but, this is the best team i have so far This LR Vegito are is NECESSARY '''when it comes to this team if you have him. He gives Ki +3 HP & ATK +170% and DEF +130% for potara units, raises ATK for 1 turn, and if you somehow manage to make him transform he will be a counter and damage machine. If you don't have Him then it's totally okay to use This Kefla as a alternative. He also links well with almost all the units on this team but not candy Vegito. This LR SSGSS Vegito is a '''NECESSARY unit when running a potara team (or a Super STR team). he his passive is great because he can raise it up to 10 Ki and Greatly raise his ATK for 1 turn like the other LR Vegito and on Turles AGL turn he can basically tank it (unless it's a super ATK). Even though he is a good unit, i would higly recommend This TEQ SSGSS Vegito or PHY SSGSS Vegito instend of this one. he will link up with everybody on this team if you have them. This Base Vegito is a GREAT unit on this team because he will provide a lot of links for the units on the team and his passive basically boosted all your allies ATK and DEF for +30%. He will also have type advantage against AGL Turles and can sometimes hit for half a millon (if you have dupes in him).Use the other Base Vegito if you don't have this one. He will link up with everybody on this team. This Super Vegito is a '''HIGH '''tier unit because he raises his allies ATK for 30% for 1 turn, he can take -50% of the enemy's normal ATKs, with a tremendous counter damage, and he does a additional ATK +10% with each attack received (up to 100%). of course if you don't have this super vegito you can use this Super Vegito. Just like Base Vegito he will link up will link up with everybody on your team. This Goku Black isn't Really Necessary but still a '''GREAT '''unit to run on this team. A 10 Ki Super ATK will lower his ATK & DEF (if SA 10) and his ATK will go by +3000 for every Ki Sphere obtained. If you have STR Rosé Goku black or even AGL Rosé Goku black it will be better. He doesn't share that many links with everybody so like i said, not the greatest unit This Candy Vegito is really just a '''FILLER '''unit this team and the only things about him that are good on this is that he has Type advantage against AGL Turles, has a chance to stun, and has a really high chance to dodge. You can easily replace him if you somebody like Goku Black & Zamasu or Zamasu himself. He has really bad links, so he is just a filler unit for this team